The present invention relates to a bacterial deodorizer which is used for deodorizing the excrement of animals by being mixed into the feed of domestic animals such as cattle, horses, pigs and chickens and various other animals such as dogs, cats, rabbits, foxes, raccoon dogs, guinea pigs, mice, minks, martens, squirrels, and hamsters, or which is used for deodorizing the excrement of the aforementioned various animals, fish, and garbage, or for deodorizing the sources of foul odors such as raw sewage treatment plants, waste incineration plants, aeration tanks used in sewage treatment tanks, and toilets.
Gut florae (microflorae) that live in the digestive tracts of large animals, such as domestic animals, exhibit nutritional functions such as the metabolism of nutrients and the synthesis of vitamins, as well as the prevention of contagion or infection from diseases, thereby playing an important role in the growth of animals and in the maintenance of their health. A disorder in the proportions of the gut florae manifests itself as diarrhea. Bacteria have been used as remedies for diarrhea or the like for a long time. Included among the bacterial agents used as such remedies are Bacillus toyoi, Clostridium butyricum miyairi, Bacillus coagulans, Bacillus subtilis var.Natto, Bifidobacterium thermophilum, Streptococcus faecalis, and the like. However, these bacterial agents are conventionally employed singly, and they do not exhibit a noticeable effect of deodorizing feces or the like.
Included among the known conventional deodorizers are one using tetracoccus, one using Zeolite (brand name) whose principal components are SiO.sub.2, Al.sub.2 O.sub.3, CaO, Na.sub.2 O, K.sub.2 O.H.sub.2 O, and one which has active humic acid as a principal component and to which calcium carbonate is added.
With the aforementioned conventional deodorizers, however, the one using tetracoccus displays a substantial deodorizing effect with respect to excrement, but the other deodorizers exhibit substantially no deodorizing effect with respect to excrement.
The feces and urine of animals, particularly the multiplicity of domestic animals bred in barns, give off foul odors, and not only constitute a public nuisance but also cause water pollution, so that it cannot be discharged as sewage for treatment. In addition, cleaning work at the barn involves discomfort due to the foul odors of the entire barn. If the feces and urine are left as they are, the barn becomes unsanitary, and may cause the domestic animals to cough, become restless and lose their appetite, resulting in bad growth. In addition, when feces is used as manure, a place for drying is required. With the conventional art, however, these problems cannot be solved.